warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Zilore
The Ancient Noble House of Zilore is one of the sixteen Ancient Noble Houses of Brutagney, having existed since the Great Power Struggle. The people of this Noble House is notable for its heavy emphasis on protecting any member of the family who ventures outside the confines of Zilore Castle. Physical Appearance Members of the House of Zilore typically have a light complexion, medium height, medium brown hair, and brown eyes. Members *Veyrus Zilore (deceased), former head of the house, married Idiria Zilore (deceased). **Fretrus Zilore, current head of the house, married Hermé Zilore. ***Arvorm Zilore. ***Mylria Zilore. **Olleréx Zilore (deceased). **Illieaux Zilore (deceased). **Avelin Javier (adopted). Support Staff *Zilore Knight Guard. **Syr Balthasar Rhys, commander of the Knight Guard (deceased). **Dame Ismene Ballard, gatekeeper (deceased). **Syr Marius Laurentson. *Taggert Charson, blacksmith (deceased). Lifestyle The House of Zilore lives in a life of moderate luxury, as evidenced by the elegancy in decorating at Zilore Castle. All members (or at least the males) of the Noble House attend the Smokestack Military Academy when they reach the age of reason. Possibly as a token to Veyrus Zilore's arrogant nature and perpetual distrust to all outsiders, he insists on having fifty members of the Knight Guard act as an escort for any member of the House of Zilore who leaves the confines of Zilore Castle. History The House of Zilore participated in the Great Power Struggle, like the other fifteen Ancient Noble Houses. It is currently unclear in regards to their role in the epic event. In the seventh month of 8000 FGPS, Fretrus Zilore's son Arvorm was due to begin training at the Smokestack Military Academy, guarded by the usual fifty-strong escort from their Knight Guard. This resulted in Lord Veyrus requesting military aid from the King's Guard to fill the void in their home's defenses. Unknown to them at the time, Lord Bosworth Frastria and Grand General Syrix Dunsinane were plotting to use Zilore Castle as the site of their battle strategy to cripple the Noble Houses so that Bosworth would have a chance to seize the throne from his brother. Zilore Castle's location within sailing distance of the military academy (also one of the largest equipment storage units of the King's Guard) was also of great importance. Fortunately, separate warnings from both Visteaux Frastria and Lieutenant Colonel Retsacnal Raurelle were able to convince Veyrus to prepare for an oncoming assault. Most of the family was evacuated to Aroliv Castle, with Veyrus himself staying behind to protect his family home. Veyrus was killed in the attempted siege, along with the head of his Knight Guard, Syr Balthasar Rhys, his gatekeeper, Dame Ismene Ballard, and his blacksmith, Taggert Charson. When allies Lord Atrix Aroliv and Harroldimore Petrolin returned to Aroliv Castle to plan the next course of action, Zilore Castle was in a state of internal disarray, something that was quite evident when Bosworth sent Commodore Lemi Aktis to seize control of Zilore Castle, in which the remaining knights present could not even figure out how to open the gates. The Warriors of the Dragon surprise-attacked Commodore Aktis' contingent, killing every soldier except the commodore herself, who escaped the battlefield to report to Bosworth. Later that day, Bosworth sent in all of his forces to take control of Zilore Castle, including the wizard Sarium Fulmine. They were able to capture his daughter and the Warrior of the Gold Dragon, Sidra, in the process. Once King Bendrick was informed of the ghastly fate of Zilore Castle, he sent an armed counter-offensive to retake Zilore Castle, leading up to the Battle of Zilore Castle, in which it was revealed that Olleréx had betrayed his own family in an effort to ascend to Head of the House. The effort failed and Olleréx was killed by his adopted sister Avelin, but not before murdering his mother Idiria and his younger brother Illieaux in the conflict. Under the leadership of Lord Fretrus Zilore, the House of Zilore is currently making its way toward a long recovery. Category:Noble Houses Category:Families